Multifunction devices inside a motor vehicle typically have an instrument panel, which comprises, for example, radio and navigation elements and operating elements for the air conditioner, ventilation devices, warning signal system, and display elements for these operating elements. Multifunction devices of this type are typically situated within a central console adjoining the dashboard between a driver seat and a passenger seat of the motor vehicle. It is typically problematic in the known solutions that these multifunction devices are only visible and/or operable with difficulty for the driver while driving the motor vehicle, so that the driver is easily distracted by reaching and operating the multifunction device and can no longer concentrate to the required extent on the traffic. In addition, the number of the required operating and display elements rises through advancing technology, whereby the available space within a motor vehicle for storage and cargo capabilities is further restricted, for example.
At least one object of the present invention is therefore to provide a multifunction device to be situated within a central console of a motor vehicle, which is easily reachable by the driver of the motor vehicle in particular and simultaneously, can increase the possible usable space within a motor vehicle. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.